


Live For What You Have Now and Make the Best of What's to Come

by dovingbird



Category: Game Grumps, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filled commission! How exactly did these kids get to the point where a couple of them could just happily call Mark at almost 3am for advice during their Five Nights playthrough? Takes place over a year as Arin, Suzy, Danny, and Mark slowly figure out what the crap polyamory is and how it works between all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live For What You Have Now and Make the Best of What's to Come

“Hey, Mr. Sexbang!”  
  
Danny turns around and actually misses the person at first, has to look down before he finds them and grins from ear-to-ear. “Miss Dodger, how are you?”  
  
She comes up to the middle of his chest, but just barely, and her hair's as red as a fox, and she's the only person that makes him feel like he's on a rollercoaster every second that he's around her. Brooke, Dodger, whatever she feels like going by at that day and time, she's absolutely his favorite person to be around right now, even if you throw Arin and Brian and whoever else into the mix. She wraps an arm around him, and even though it's only a half-hug it still makes his heart beat just a little faster. “How are you? Got any lunch plans?”  
  
God, he knew it was gonna be a good day, but he didn't think it'd be _this_ good. “Uh, nope, not at the moment. Why?”  
  
“Perfect!” She gives an excited and probably caffeinated hop. “Wanna go eat with me?”  
  
“Umm, duh?” Doesn't even matter where they go as long as she's there.  
  
“Awesome. See, Mark's in town for FriendZo-”  
  
“Wait, who?”  
  
“Mark? You know him, come on: cute, muscly, Korean, plays video games...”  
  
It takes him a second before, right, he remembers, knows the guy's name and show was thrown around when Dodger was looking for guests for her show. “Right, yeah, sorry. Brain fart.”  
  
“Yeah! Anyway, his flight got in super early from Ohio, so I'm taking him out to lunch. Wanna come?”  
  
That...actually puts a little more of a damper on the situation, honestly, not that it's surprising. Equally unsurprising is his immediate decision to roll with it just to be around Brooke. “Yeah, why not? We leaving right now?”  
  
They do. He walks side-by-side with her and offers to drive and treasures the fifteen minutes they have alone in the car through traffic before they end up at the restaurant.  
  
Mark is one of those alarmingly friendly guys that's more like a golden retriever than a human, and just a little too good-looking to be trustworthy. When he greets Brooke with a hug and squeezes into her side of the booth without even being invited – and before Dan can claim it at that – Danny's already having to turn on the professional charm instead of genuine kindness.  
  
The problem is...he's actually a likeable kind of guy.  
  
Like, seriously, that's a genuine issue, because Dan _really_ wants to be at least mildly annoyed at him for taking up his time with Brooke, no matter how petty that is, but he just _can't._  
  
It's in the fact that Mark is familiar with NSP, familiar enough to ask about the lyrics and how he chose to film some of the videos. He can toss around some Grumps quotes too, and that sort of makes Danny feel like shit because Brooke already said that Mark's just about to hit around a million subscribers and Dan's never seen a single one of his videos.  
  
But it all sort of comes to a head when Brooke gets a phone call and hurries outside to take it and Mark looks him right in the eye and softly asks “So you've got it bad, huh?”  
  
Shit.  
  
He stares at Mark for a long few seconds before he remembers to smile and laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “Damn, am I that obvious?”  
  
Mark chuckles too. “Nah, man, I just know the look. Spent many a year mooning over a girl or two. It's rough.” He sips his drink, glances to be sure Brooke is still gone. “So, uh...is something in particular stopping you from making a move, or...?”  
  
“No, no, ah...” He chuckles again and starts picking apart his roll, leaving a trail of crumbs across his plate. “She's just...she's really young next to me, so-”  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
“Thirty-four.”  
  
“No shit!” He grins. “Dude, you don't look a day over like...twenty-eight. Do you moisturize or something?”  
  
“Nope.” He shrugs. “Just, you know, a rigorous pot-smoking regime in my twenties.”  
  
“Damn. Maybe I should've tried that.”  
  
Danny can't help but snort and smile. “Nah, man, not recommended. I can't remember anything for the life of me these days.”  
  
“Still.” Mark holds up his glass, a makeshift toast. “Brooke's a great girl. You should try it.”  
  
“You think so?” He doesn't mean to sound so tentative, especially with a complete stranger, but there it is.  
  
“Look, she obviously loves you like a friend super hard.” He shrugs. “The way I see it, you take a chance, and if she's not into you, you man up and be the best damn friend she's ever had. The thing is...life's too short not to take chances, you know what I mean?”  
  
There's something incredibly sad about his eyes when he says that. He knows loss and not getting second chances, Danny thinks.  
  
He's too much of a chicken to ask who he lost.  
  
“I think you're right,” he says softly. “I, uh...I might follow your advice on that.”  
  
“Worth a try, right?”  
  
“Yeah, no, definitely. Thanks.”  
  
He smiles. “No problem, man.”  
  
Brooke's back in less than a minute, full of apologies as she slides back into the booth. Dan makes her laugh so hard that she's crying in just a few moments and Mark locks eyes with him, lifts his eyebrows with an encouraging grin.  
  
Against all odds, Danny decides he maybe likes this Mark guy and makes a mental note to watch at least one of his videos before he passes out from exhaustion that night.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
 _Sep 20th, 2013 8:17pm_  
Callback Number: Unknown Number  
  
Hey man this is Danny. Dodger gave me your number hope that's okay! Keep in touch!  
  
 _Sep 20th, 2013 8:20pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
No problem man lunch was fun! Lemme know when the wedding is!  
  
  
~~  
  
  
 _Oct 2nd, 2013 10:15pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Hey heard about Dodger and Sam. You okay?  
  
 _Oct 2nd, 2013 10:28pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Yeah I'm fine I guess. She's happy so...  
  
 _Oct 2nd, 2013 10:30pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Know what's funny? I never told her.  
  
 _Oct 2nd, 2013 10:31pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
You're not gonna say anything?  
  
 _Oct 2nd, 2013 10:33pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I don't rock the boat when somebody's happy.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
“Any luck?”  
  
Suzy glances up from her list filled with Thanksgiving preparation, meets Barry's eyes when he strolls into the kitchen with Danny to grab some snacks. “Huh?”  
  
She sounds so exhausted, the poor thing. Dan feels the pull to hug her but bypasses it, just gives her a little smile as he starts pouring a bowl of chips for him and Arin to share before they record their next episode.  
  
“Our show. You and me. Where we play tabletop games and things. Guests. You said you had some ideas?” Barry pours himself a soda and leans into the counter, stealing a chip from the bowl.  
  
Suzy stares blankly. Dan ducks his head to hide a smile, hurries to put the chip bag up properly, to brush the crumbs off the counter into his hand so he can dispose of them before she sees. It's the least he can do, right? “...guests. Right. Shit, I hadn't thought about that at all...”  
  
“Want me to take over looking?”  
  
“No, I just-”  
  
“Suzy, seriously, you do too much already. You're not Superwoman.”  
  
Dan looks back and forth between Barry and Suzy as they talk, munching on his chips. Arin can spare him for a few more minutes, after all, and he's been staring at a TV screen for like six hours today. Sort of nice to get away from it for a second, even if it _is_ his only day off from work.  
  
Besides, it's...sort of nice to be distracted these days. His head is getting a little clearer, his heart's a little lighter. He can see Brooke in the hallways at work without wanting to lock himself in a closet for the rest of the day.  
  
He listens to the soft buzzing of their voices back and forth without really paying all that much attention until he's pulled from his thoughts before they can turn too maudlin by his text tone. He pulls it out and opens it, blinking.  
  
It's a text from Mark, actually, him being extremely excited about the clip of a song from Danny and Arin's new music project that he'd sent to him on a whim last night when he thought it came together quite nicely, and Dan smiles at the screen fondly for a long second before a thought strikes him.  
  
“Why not Mark?”  
  
Suzy and Barry both look at him and blink.  
  
“Mark. He's a YouTube Let's Player, has got his own channel, got...fuck, I never got his last name-”  
  
“What, the horror games guy?” Barry asks. It sounds about right, so Danny nods, and Barry rubs at his chin. He doesn't look completely against the idea, at least. “He's...huh. That could actually be pretty cool.” He looks at Suzy. “Like, we do a horror-themed board game, maybe, play up what he's known for. Do something different, you know? You think he's available anytime soon?”  
  
Dan holds up his phone with a shrug. “I mean, like, I can check, or-”  
  
“No, let me.” Suzy pulls her own phone out, shoves the Thanksgiving shopping list away, probably more than grateful for the chance to put the stress to the back of her mind. “What's his number? I'll give him a call or something.”  
  
When the number is handed over and Suzy is adding a note to yet another list so she remembers to contact Mark later on, Dan pulls the rest of the lists away, coaxes Suzy away from the table, and it doesn't take much convincing before they're all tucked on the couch watching a movie instead of recording.  
  
Well. Arin and Suzy are cuddling and Dan's far on the other side where their legs aren't even close to touching, but hey, he feels pretty welcome nonetheless. Barry's near him on the floor with his headphones in editing, after all, so why the hell would he feel lonely?  
  
He still ends up glancing over more often than he'd like.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
 _Nov 29th, 2013 7:13am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
Hey can I call you so we can talk about some details before filming the show?  
  
 _Nov 29th, 2013 8:29am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
Hello?  
  
 _Nov 29th, 2013 10:01am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Bless you for texting me instead of just calling, was up until around 5 recording.  
  
 _Nov 29th, 2013 10:13am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
As much as I love accidentally calling you when you're asleep I sort of need you coherent to talk about travel arrangements...  
  
 _Nov 29th, 2013 10:15am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Boy you're never gonna let me live last time down are you?  
  
 _Nov 29th, 2013 10:18am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
What? I personally take great pride every time a guy accidentally calls me Mom!  
  
 _Nov 29th, 2013 10:19am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Omggg...  
  
  
~~  
  
  
Suzy hesitates in the open door of the dressing room, narrowing her eyes in thought, before she shakes her head. “I don't like how they did your collar.”  
  
She's barely two words in before Mark spins around, almost knocks the top hat off of the vanity he's been standing over, and he stares at her for a moment before he chuckles and looks down at it. “My collar?”  
  
“It's just...it's a little...” She hates it when she can't put things perfectly into words. She stalks across the dressing room floor and reaches out before she remembers to hesitate. “May I?”  
  
He nods. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
She starts fussing with the fabric, biting her bottom lip gently as she does so – she's already done her make-up and doesn't really want to have to reapply her gloss if she doesn't have to. “I just...I don't think it looks right.”  
  
“What's wrong with it?”  
  
She glances up at him. “Has anybody ever told you you have an amazing voice?”  
  
He breathes a surprised little laugh, looks down, and that's actually really strange, seeing someone as solid and muscular as him look flustered and shy. “I mean, I've heard rumors, but-”  
  
“Voice act someday. Do it.”  
  
“Okay, God, don't hurt me.”  
  
She grins before going back to her task of figuring out exactly what it is that's making the collar look off to her. “You're not the first guy to be scared of me.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” He's grinning right back at her.  
  
“Mm-hmm. Don't think it's ever gonna stop being flattering, though.” Suzy tilts her head to the side, rubs her lips together, feels how smoothly they glide. It's something to occupy her thoughts until it hits her square in the temple. “It's too plain.”  
  
“Is it?” Mark tries to crane his neck to see it.  
  
She giggles. “Don't hurt yourself. Fuck, there's a mirror like right there.”  
  
“Oh...right.”  
  
“Anyway, I know just the thing, c'mon.”  
  
Before she can lead the way Mark offers his arm, and she blinks at it before meeting his eyes. “Please, my dear,” he says, immediately twisting his voice into an over-the-top Southern gentleman's. “May I have the privilege of escorting this fine lady to her destination?”  
  
She snorts in a particularly unladylike manner, but takes his arm anyway. “To my dressing room, sir!”  
  
They walk together, going literally less than ten feet down the hallway, which starts their giggles up again, but once they reach her room she releases him and flounces over to the small box she keeps in her purse at all times. It doesn't take much digging before she pulls out a small pin and waves Mark over, and he obeys immediately much to her pleasure. She shifts and pulls at his collar a few times until it's perfect, until she can attach the pin and turn him to face her mirror.  
  
“...huh.”  
  
“See what I mean?”  
  
“Yeah.” He grins. “I like it, though. Nice little pop of color.” He fingers the red star in the center of the pin as he tilts his head to the side. “Where's it from?”  
  
“My dad. He gave one to me, one to my twin sister. Hers is blue.” She tilts her head to the side as she considers it, smiling softer than she has in a long time. “...anyway, it suits you, so.”  
  
There's a second of silence, and when she looks at him in the mirror he's already watching her. “Don't let me leave with it somehow, okay? I'm a forgetful son of a bitch.”  
  
She grins. “You got it.”  
  
  
~~  
  
Arin and Suzy are driving home after filming in a comfortable lull of silence when the subject of her thoughts comes up. “So what'd you think of Mark?”  
  
“Mark?” Arin draws the name out for a moment, and when she turns her head she sees him chewing on his bottom lip. “...I liked him.”  
  
“Yeah?” She's pleasantly surprised, actually. “You think it's gonna be a good show?”  
  
“Dude, definitely.” He wrinkles his brow with a grin. “He's an entertaining son of a bitch, that's for sure.”  
  
She nods. “A little excitable, maybe-”  
  
“Hey, we all were. Still are, sometimes. Spend an hour with Ross recording someday, you'll see exactly what I mean.”  
  
“True.” She pulls her legs to her chest and wraps her arms around them, considering her thoughts. “...he, umm. He said he's thinking about moving to L.A.”  
  
Silence. “Yeah?”  
  
“Mm-hmm.”  
  
“Well.” Another moment. “When?”  
  
“Probably like the middle of next year, if he can find an affordable place.”  
  
“Yeah, well, good luck to him there.” Arin's tone is dry, but he's clearly still thinking. There's a lot he's not saying, a lot of extremely relevant shit, and Suzy debates for a minute if she should head him off at the pass or not.  
  
Sure, why not? “What're you thinking about?”  
  
He doesn't beat around the bush. It's been a long day of filming and performing, and Arin's constantly on it when a camera's in his face. She doesn't see how he does it sometimes. “You just seem like. I don't know. Like you're not saying everything. So I'm just waiting until you do.”  
  
“Mm.” She nods, closes her eyes for a second as she thinks. “You wanna go first? Ask what you're not asking?”  
  
When Arin's fingers brush against one of her hands she links their fingers together and rests their hands on the console between them. “...does this have anything to do with the eighteen thousand crushes you've had since we got together?”  
  
“And the talks we've had about them?” she adds.  
  
“And the decision we came to where you could totally go after them as long as I was still your husband and you came home to me every night?”  
  
At least they're on the same page, then.  
  
She rubs her thumb over the top of his hand. “Would you be mad if I said yes?”  
  
It means more to her than she can say when Arin doesn't respond for a few seconds. He's thinking. He's not just flying off the handle with what he thinks she wants to hear, no, he's really figuring out exactly how he feels. “...no. I wouldn't be mad. I'm happy if you're happy, remember?”  
  
“Mmkay.” She squeezes his hand with a smile. “It's not about that, though.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Not really.” Suzy shrugs. “I mean, like, Mark's nice, and he's funny, and he's cool and stuff, but I don't know anything about him, I just...I was curious what you thought about him. If you wanted to hang out with him when he got to L.A.”  
  
“Man, I'll fucking help him move in. He's gonna need help figuring shit out around here.”  
  
“That's for sure.”  
  
“That, uh. That crush thing, though...”  
  
She looks at him.  
  
“I still feel like you have one. And you just don't wanna talk about it yet.”  
  
Suzy considers. She rests her temple against the window. “Yeah, well. We'll see.”  
  
~~  
  
  
 _Jan 1st, 2014, 3:32am_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I remember why I don't drink now.  
  
 _Jan 1st 2014 3:34am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
You okay man? It's super late. What happened?  
  
 _Jan 1st, 2014 3:40am_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I fucked up.  
  
 _Jan 1st, 2014 3:41am_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I fucked up bad.  
  
 _Jan 1st, 2014 3:41am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Seriously dude what happened are you okay?  
  
 _Jan 1st, 2014 3:50am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Do I need to tell someone to come get you somewhere what the hell happened?  
  
 _Jan 1st, 2014 3:52am_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I kissed Suzy at their New Years party.  
  
 _Jan 1st, 2014 3:52am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
WTF  
  
 _Jan 1st, 2014 3:55am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Seriously dude?  
  
 _Jan 1st, 2014 4:00am_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I can't go back I can't see them again I can't do shit  
  
 _Jan 1st, 2014 4:01am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Where are you?  
  
 _Jan 1st, 2014 4:03am_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I'm at my apartment alone  
  
 _Jan 1st, 2014 4:04am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Can I call you?  
  
 _Jan 1st, 2014 4:10am_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Please  
  
  
~~  
  
  
 _Jan 3rd, 2014 10:24pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
Hey dude are we still on for looking at apartments on Sunday?  
  
 _Jan 3rd, 2014 10:45pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
I honestly didn't know if we were gonna still be doing that haha. Heard things got a little complicated on New Years? Everything okay?  
  
 _Jan 3rd, 2014 10:49pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
It's been hell man. Anyway I'm locking them in the house together on Sunday so they can figure their shit out  
  
 _Jan 3rd, 2014 10:51pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
You're not mad?  
  
 _Jan 3rd, 2014 10:51pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
Nah  
  
 _Jan 3rd, 2014 10:52pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Oh  
  
 _Jan 3rd, 2014 10:53pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
We'll talk about it all on Sunday man  
  
  
~~  
  
  
The apartment hunting gets abandoned pretty early on when they start to realize everything available looks like shit, and that's how Arin ends up having a two-hour long conversation about the deeper parts of his marriage in the middle of his favorite sushi joint.  
  
“Wait, wait,” Mark murmurs, squinting behind his glasses. “Polyamory? Run that by me again?”  
  
He shrugs. “Polyamory. It's like Latin or something. Like...multiple lovers. Or I'm pretty sure that's what Barry said it's defined as-”  
  
“Yeah, but no, hold on, I just.” He stammers onward for a few seconds, waving his chopsticks vaguely through the air, and Arin smiles, watches the display. “I don't get it. You're _married,_ man.”  
  
“Mm-hmm. Pretty sure, at least.” He holds up his left hand, wiggles his ring finger. “Ah, yep, this is totally a thing, whaddya know?”  
  
Mark stares at him for a few seconds before he breathes a surprised little laugh. He pulls off his glasses and starts cleaning them on his shirt as he shakes his head. “Damn. Like, I knew you guys were modern, but Jesus.”  
  
“Eh, I don't really see it as modern? I don't know, shit, it's just...” Arin shrugs and looks down at his sushi, nudging a roll around the plate. “Suzy's...got a lot of love to spare. I can't really put it plainer than that. She loves everybody, she just does. And what, am I gonna be the bastard that's just like...no? No, I know you love everyone and wanna take care of them and kiss them and cuddle them and whatever, but nope, sorry, I'm an ugly jealous little man and you're my wifey and that's that. It's not like I own her.”  
  
“Yeah, but she swore to spend her life with you.”  
  
He shrugs. “I didn't slap a label on her. I mean, fuck, Fischbach, she didn't even take my last name.” He laughs. “I don't own _shit._ We're just happening to share our lives together. So why can't she share it with other people too if she wants?”  
  
He's quiet. He pops another roll in his mouth, chews, and swallows before he speaks again, and Arin doesn't get in the way. “I just...think that, yeah, some people have big hearts, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't commit.”  
  
“She did, though. She committed to me. And hell, maybe she'll commit to other people too.” He looks Mark right in the eyes. “Some people have big hearts. And maybe they should get to use them.”  
  
Silence. And then Mark points at him with a chopstick. “Touche.”  
  
At least he listens, then. Arin grins as he reaches for his glass. About time somebody heard the story and didn't throw religion and shit at him.  
  
“Still. Dan. What if something happens with them? You gonna be okay with it?”  
  
Arin stops with the glass halfway to his mouth, unafraid to let his confusion show on his face. “Dude, I'd trust Dan with my life, not just my wife, you kidding me? I just wanna get it all squared away now sooner than later. You heard about him leaving Maker, right?”  
  
“Yeah, heard he was thinking about it, at least.”  
  
“So he's gonna be Grumping full time. I'm gonna be spending even more time with him – shit, I didn't even know that was possible – so I'd sort of like him to figure out what he feels for my wife now, not be awkward around my house for months on end because he's a nice guy.”  
  
“...you think it'll go well?”  
  
“Honestly? If anybody's gonna love Suzy like I do, it's gonna be him.”  
  
Mark looks down at his plate again, taking an inordinate amount of time to grab his last roll, and Arin takes the time to study his face and try to pick apart what he's too scared to say so far.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
 _Jan 5th, 2014 7:54pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
How's it going?  
  
 _Jan 5th, 2014 7:56pm_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
I can't believe it but he actually tastes like Skittles.  
  
 _Jan 5th, 2014 8:00pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
Atta girl.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 5:43pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Hey congrats on getting out of Maker man! You excited?  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:10pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I seriously still don't think it's real! It's so great!  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:11pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
And you know the best part? Easy way to get over Dodger? Don't see her every day. Magic!  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:13pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Fuck I didn't know you were still hurting over her. I'm sorry man.  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:14pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
You're a super amazing guy. Don't deserve to go through that. How's things with Suzy?  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:18pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Scary as shit lol. She's so amazing I don't know what to do with myself. Don't deserve her.  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:21pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Except you do because you're amazing and great at what you do. I look up to you man.  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:30pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I mean god are you just trying to make me blush because damn.  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:32pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Lol I mean maybe.  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:33pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Lol  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:47pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Does being with Suzy make getting over Dodger easier though?  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:53pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Very different women. Very different feelings. I think I finally get the whole polyamory idea thing you know?  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:54pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I like them both super hard and shit but it's different somehow. The feelings can totally exist at the same time.  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:55pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
I see.  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 6:57pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Yeah.  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 7:01pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
I'm glad you're happy.  
  
 _February 12th, 2014 7:03pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Me too man. Fuck.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
They're kissing fiercely, Suzy half in Danny's lap, when he pulls back and starts nipping at her ear. She gasps and rakes her nails through his hair, rocks into him, hears his moan as she presses against his hip.  
  
He's a good student. It only took him a week or two to really pick up on what she likes, and it shows when he scoops her up and plants her right in his lap, where she can wrap her legs around him. His lips trail down over her neck, her collarbone, the swell of her breasts as he starts tugging at the neckline of her tank top to expose more skin for him to taste.  
  
Suzy read Harry Potter years ago and decided immediately that she belonged in Slytherin. Things like the next words out of her mouth and where they're going still convince her of it to this day.  
  
“You like this?” she purrs.  
  
Dan murmurs something nonsensical against her skin as he coaxes the fabric away, tugs at the shell of her bra as well.  
  
“Yeah?” She scrapes her nails over his scalp to make him groan, leans back just enough for him to free her breast. “You like turning me on? Making me fucking wet for you?” She doesn't hesitate to buck her hips forward, and he gets the idea, immediately slides a hand under her skirt to brush over the damp fabric of her panties. “You like that?”  
  
“God, yes,” he whispers just before sucking her nipple into his mouth and lathing it with his tongue.  
  
Suzy gives a soft moan herself, and Danny doesn't waste any time as he slips his fingers under her panties to brush over her wet lips. “Mm, we should play around sometime, see just how hot you can get me.”  
  
He flicks his eyes up to meet hers, eyelids hooded and pupils just a little out of focus. Oh, she knows exactly how hard he is right now, but she doesn't touch him, just keeps a hand buried in his hair and another pressed against the back of the couch for balance. “Anything you want,” he murmurs just before he starts flicking his tongue over her nipple, hitting that sensitive peak over and over again and making her press harder against his curious fingers with a gasp.  
  
“Anything?”  
  
“Mm-hmm...”  
  
She arches her back, gives him a lovely little view there, before dipping down to touch her lips to his ear just as he slides one long finger inside of her. “You could fuck me...”  
  
“Mm-hmm?”  
  
“...be fucking me from behind nice and hard...”  
  
“Mm-hmmm?”  
  
“...while I'm sucking Arin off.”  
  
Silence. His finger freezes inside of her and his mouth immediately shuts. She doesn't risk looking at him. Just hovers in his lap, lips pressed to his ear, breathing quietly as she waits for his reaction.  
  
“...seriously?” he asks softly. “That's what you want?”  
  
She tries to read the tone in his voice. Can't quite figure it out. Danny's normally a pretty transparent person, but there are times like right now where he's just veiled enough to make her second-guess herself. So she licks her lips and presses on. “I wanna see what it's like to take both of you at once.”  
  
It takes a few seconds, just long enough for Suzy to wonder how fast she should start backpedaling, but then she arches when Dan slides another finger inside of her, starts slowly fucking her with both of them. “You wanna be pressed between us?” he whispers.  
  
“Mmm...”  
  
“Wanna know how fast we can fuck you? How many times we can make you come?”  
  
“Fuck, Dan...”  
  
“Wanna know what it feels like to be sandwiched between Grump and Not-So-Grump?”  
  
The sentence hits her so fast that she's laughing before she even really registers it. “Oh my God, I fucking hate you.”  
  
Danny laughs quietly against her ear and cuts it off with a little sigh right as he slides a third finger inside, and she gives a little cry, burying her face in his neck and hanging on for dear life. The second his other hand starts rolling her nipple between his fingers she feels a spark in her belly and takes a little initiative, starts fucking down onto his fingers because he's still working at memorizing where that spot inside of her is, the one that lights her on fire, and she'll be damned if she doesn't find it herself instead. “I know what you really want.”  
  
“Yeah?” she murmurs weakly.  
  
“You wanna watch me fuck him, don't you?”  
  
“Shit,” she whispers, closing her eyes.  
  
“You wanna get yourself off while you're watching me fuck the shit out of your husband.”  
  
She can't even form words at this point. Just one more shift makes him brush against that heavenly spot and she settles for quiet whimpers as she feels the start of her climb.  
  
“And you know what?” His voice is breathy and rough yet like silk against her naked skin, and she can't help but force herself to listen as hard as she can even as she starts to crest that hill. “I may have thought about it before. And I may _really_ fucking like the idea.”  
  
“Fuck-!” And then she's coming, feeling her muscles clench around his fingers, hearing him coo out a soft groan right against her ear as she rolls her hips, does everything she can to tease out every last bit of pleasure she can get. Incandescent. She's absolutely glowing. She's seeing dozens of mental images of exactly how Danny could take Arin right there, right in front of her, with every single one of her toys, and fuck, but that's hard to force herself away from.  
  
She's still panting when Danny slides his fingers out of her, lifts them to his lips, and holds her gaze as he sucks her juices off of them. “...did...did you mean that?” she asks.  
  
He looks a little nervous, but he smiles and shrugs anyway as he trails his tongue slowly up one of his fingers, and she can't help but think of him tasting the skin of Arin's shaft instead.  
  
Well then. That went...surprisingly better than she thought it would.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 10:52pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Can I tell you something and it not be too weird?  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 10:55pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Dude have you ever met me? Weird is my favorite. Go for it.

_March 2nd, 2014 10:57pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I may have fucked a guy tonight.  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:24pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Too weird? Sorry man.  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:25pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
No no no I just don't know what to say. Wow that came out of nowhere. Is Suzy okay with it?  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:28pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I mean she was kind of there calling the shots so...  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:30pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Omg did you fuck the Berhow-Hanson family, both of them?  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:31pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Yeah...  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:35pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
I'm trying to figure out if it's good or bad that my first reaction is to high five you.  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:39pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Lol I think it's good then? IDK it just sort of happened. But it was fucking awesome.  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:40pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Are you gonna date both of them now do you think?  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:42pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I'm not sure. They both invited me into it but it's like fucking scary dude.  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:42pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
I want to though. I think I really do.  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:45pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Dude then fucking go for it.  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:47pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
You think so?  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:50pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
I think you've been through way too much shit to stop yourself from feeling happy.  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:52pm_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
What if it doesn't work out though?  
  
 _March 2nd, 2014 11:55pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
You're all adults. You can figure that out if it ever happens. But until then I think you should ride with it and be happy.  
  
 _March 3rd, 2014 12:00am_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Have I ever told you how wicked cool you are? Because you're such a cool dude. You're like one of my really good friends now.  
  
 _March 3rd, 2014 12:01am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Same man. Happy to be around you. See you at the con in like a month?  
  
 _March 3rd, 2014 12:03am_  
Callback Number: Danny (mobile)  
  
Yeah! Can't wait man!  
  
  
~~  
  
  
All three of them are tangled up with each other in various states of undress in their hotel bed, Suzy painting her fingernails, Arin playing a game on his iPad, and Danny, as always, on his phone. He's texting a few people off and on – he and Brian have to iron out some details for their new album, Holly is playfully asking him to get Ross out of their hotel room for just five minutes so she can have some peace and quiet, et cetera – but he keeps coming back to Mark. It's strange how good a friend he's become in just a few months, how just meeting him for lunch that one time endeared Danny to him so much. But it did.  
  
“Thinking of asking if Mark wants to grab dinner with us tomorrow,” he says absently, and Arin immediately grunts in response.  
  
Suzy's the one who offers a soft explanation. “He's got his panel tomorrow with Dodger and all them.”  
  
“All them?” He can't remember who else is on it.  
  
“You know. Dodger. Jon.”  
  
Oh. Right.  
  
Arin gives an angry swipe of his finger over the iPad, sort of like a cat who's getting fed up with his game.  
  
“How, uh...is that bad?” Dan asks tentatively. “Like, I can just ask him to eat with us and-”  
  
“He's getting pretty chummy with Jon,” Suzy interrupts. “It'd just be awkward. He'd probably invite himself along just to fuck with Arin, and...” She glances up and meets Dan's eyes, and her expression immediately softens, making him wonder if he's doing that thing where he shows how disappointed he is on his face instead of hiding it. “Oh sweetie, I think it's a good idea, I really do. Just not this weekend.”  
  
“No, yeah, that's cool, it's no problem.” So Suzy goes back to her nails and Arin keeps giving those frustrated little grunts over his game and Danny's just staring at his phone again.  
  
Honestly? Part of the whole reason he was excited to come to the expo this weekend was just to see Mark. Is that weird? He can't figure out a good answer right away. He just knows that it's true. He wants to get to know him better, wants to hang out with him for a few hours in a little coffeeshop somewhere and pick his brain. There's just something about him that sets Dan perfectly at ease, not to mention that honestly he's sort of better at his job than Danny is. He actually knows how to play games, can logically pick apart what's not working out in his playing style far faster than Dan ever can. He's just smart. He's smart and funny and kind and...  
  
...and Dan's starting to think a little like a schoolboy with a crush, isn't he?  
  
 _Shit._ He drops his phone and rubs at his forehead, closing his eyes. Okay, no, that's probably not relevant at all. It's probably more like the fact that he needs more friends than his two partners, his roommate, his co-star, and his bandmate, that's all. It's a pretty tight circle and they're all super worn into each other and he just needs some fresh blood, fresh jokes, fresh everything.  
  
Still. He feels himself a little on the defensive now. He slowly exhales, and Suzy glances up, aware as she always is, but Danny just flashes her a smile, reaches to trail the back of his fingers over her cheek and to feel that familiar burst of happiness in his gut when she grins right back.  
  
His phone vibrates. It's a photo from Mark, showing him and Dodger and Jon all squeezed into a booth for lunch making ridiculous faces.  
  
It's cute.  
  
He closes the picture immediately and decides he's going to take a very long nap.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:21pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Hey man missed hanging out with you this weekend. Busy time at the con?  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:25pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
Yeah something like that.  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:26pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Really wanted to hang out with you guys and maybe do some games but Dan said you were all busy all weekend haha.  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:28pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
Yeah well you know how it is.  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:30pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
I guess haha. Maybe during Prime we can hang out or whatever?  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:35pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
Yeah just depends on the company you keep.  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:36pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Wtf does that mean?  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:38pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Wait nm  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:39pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Omfg I am an asshat  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:40pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
Rofl dude it's totally fine!  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:42pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
I'm sorry I'm a dense motherfucker.  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:43pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
It's seriously fine lol. We'll definitely all have some hangout time at Prime okay?  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:45pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Okay. I'd be seriously fucking bummed out if I screwed up a friendship like this.  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:46pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
Not gonna happen man, we all like you way too much.  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:47pm_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Same. No homo.  
  
 _April 14th, 2014 4:48pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
Lol  
  
  
~~  
  
  
“I wanna fuck him.”  
  
Danny actually drops his roll into his soup as he looks up at Suzy first and then Arin, where the words came from. He fishes it out a moment later with a quiet nervous laugh, then clears his throat.  
  
Suzy, as always, is the smart one. She turns her head this way and that to scan the restaurant, to make sure Mark's still off chatting with the table of his other Prime friends that grabbed his attention right after they got their drinks, before leaning over a bit. “Really, Arin? You talk about this now?”  
  
“Pfft.” He shrugs. “Spontaneity, right? C'mon. Look, I made a promise how many years ago that when I felt something like that I'd talk about it, yeah? Just like you. So here it is. I wanna fuck him.”  
  
Dan's vaguely aware of Suzy looking at him, but he continues shredding the dry pieces of his roll into the soup because why not?  
  
Suzy reaches out and grabs Arin's hand, then gently rests one near Dan for him to grab if he feels up to it. “We don't have to talk about it now, though-”  
  
“Or we can.”  
  
“Okay.” Her voice has that deep sound of patience that she probably had to pick up years ago when she decided staying with Arin was a thing she wanted to do. He's amazing, he really is, and Danny adores him, but that doesn't mean he's not aware of the fact that Arin being a force of nature can make him very hard to deal with when he's feeling stubborn. “You wanna be open?”  
  
“Mm-hmm.” Arin rakes his hair out of his face and leans back a little in the booth seat.  
  
“Okay. We'll be open. Like about the fact that we both started something with Danny only like two months ago. Like the fact that we said we're gonna take things slow so he can ease into what polyamory actually is. You remember that?”  
  
“What? I'm not saying I wanna _date_ Mark.” Arin even chuckles a little at the thought. “I just wanna fuck him. Just a one time thing. I don't see why that's so bad.”  
  
It takes Dan a second to realize that he's squeezing the last piece of his roll so hard that his fingers are turning white. He lets it go, watches it float across the surface of the soup.  
  
Suzy scoffs quietly. “You don't even know if _Mark_ is up for that, much less me or Danny, so hold on for two seconds, okay?” She cranes her neck. Mark is still occupied, so she pulls right back into the tight circle with a whisper. “Not everyone is bisexual, all right? Danny doesn't even know what he is yet.”  
  
“ _Danny_ can speak for himself,” Arin says with a brittle edge to his tone. Dan glances up at him, feels both a rush of heat at the intensity of Arin's eyes and a nervous flip of his stomach. “He's right here. We can talk to you, can't we, Dan?”  
  
He blinks a few times before he looks down again, nods, takes a bite of his soup. Suzy and Arin go on quietly for a few seconds, but Danny can't quite bring himself to focus in on the words. He's focusing on how the flip of his stomach has turned to churning, how he's gripping the spoon just a little too tightly.  
  
It takes him quite a while to realize that he's pissed off. He really is. He's so rarely and truly pissed off that it catches him by surprise, and he acknowledges the emotion from a distance before he really lets himself feel it. But he's not sure why. He prods at it, tries to dissect it.  
  
Is it because Arin's already showing signs of boredom? That he's wanting to go off and have a one-night-stand for reasons Danny doesn't really get? He's never been the kind of guy to sleep around. He's always needed a committed thing before he could get down and dirty with the person, right? And Arin's the first guy he's really let himself deeply explore sexual feelings for in the first place. Yeah, there's been tingles for Brian, even the urge to hatefuck Ross once or twice, but he's never let himself sit down and deeply feel those things like he has for Arin.  
  
But that's not quite it either. Is it Suzy, then? Worry that she'll feel abandoned? He looks up at her as she and Arin continue their discussion. Oh, he adores her. He thinks he might even love her, though he's scared as shit to confess it. But he remembers the fact that she was the one who reached out to him first, not the other way around. It had nothing to do with abandonment and everything to do with feeling something that there was no reason to ignore.  
  
No, when he thinks about the situation, really lets himself delve into it, he realizes it's all about Mark.  
  
Arin wants him for a night. He just wants to fuck him and move on, and cool, maybe that's what Arin's into, but Danny doubts it's what Mark would ever want. Mark seems more stable than that. More like Danny.  
  
God, when did he become so protective about Mark? When did he start being able to analyze him like it was nothing and have it all make sense? When did he even really start giving this much of a fuck?  
  
“Look,” Suzy's murmur breaks through his thoughts, and he's more than ready to leave when those last tangents make him push his bowl of soup away for good, “I don't mind it. You know that. You can fuck him once, you can fuck him as many times as you want, and I'm never gonna stop loving you. But you need to clear it with Dan too.”  
  
So Arin looks at Danny and Danny looks right back. “So, Dan? What do you think? Can I have some fun with him or no?”  
  
And because the alternative is scary as shit, Danny nods. “Do it. I don't care.”  
  
Somehow he can feel Suzy watching him again. And while Arin is grinning and as pleased as punch, he's pretty damn sure that she knows exactly what's going through his head.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
Watching the entire event play out in front of them – the 'seduction' as Arin likes to call it, though Suzy's seen his attempted seduction tactics and sort of highly doubts he can ever be as smooth as he likes to think he is – is almost a little painful. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Mark's clearly confused as anything when Arin starts inviting him over to play video games and then proposes they all spend the time watching a movie instead, where he tries to squeeze Mark up on the couch with the three of them. Might even be because Arin is getting increasingly touchy-feely in a way that he didn't have to with Danny.  
  
Or, you know, it could be because every time the subject gets brought up Dan gets suspiciously quiet.  
  
One of the most calming things Suzy experiences is the slow brushing of her hair, and it's turned into a daily routine. So she sits at her vanity today – the boys are off at a pole dancing class with Mark, of all things – and brushes and thinks and tries to pick apart exactly why Danny seems so off.  
  
The most obvious answer is that he isn't okay with Arin going after Mark, but that doesn't necessarily explain _why_ he isn't okay with it. Mark's a good guy, after all, and so is Arin, and even though she's getting the feeling that Danny's starting to get some really deep feelings for Arin even only a few months into everything he hasn't presented any jealousy before no matter who Arin teased or flirted with.  
  
Which brings her to Mark. Which makes her sigh and rub her temple, setting the brush down, because Jesus fuck, she really doesn't wanna see it get that complicated.  
  
She hears the front door open and blinks, leaning back as if it'll help her see into the hallway to who it is. “Scuze?” Well, that answers that mystery. “You here, babe?”  
  
“Yeah, Danny, in the bedroom,” she calls. She checks the time on her phone and frowns. Hasn't even heard anything from Arin yet, but Dan's back? She stands up, already filling to the brim with worry and a need to fix everything, but Dan's already peeking through the door. She hurries over to press a quick kiss to his lips, but he's barely there, it seems. “You okay?”  
  
“Mm?” He blinks and focuses on her before he smiles and nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, yep, never better. Just, y'know, got out of the class and all. I probably smell like ass.”  
  
“No, it's fine.” He does smell a little ass-like, but that seems rude to point out when he's obviously distracted. She decides to be the bigger person here and wraps him up in a hug. “You have fun? Where's Arin?”  
  
Danny sighs against her hair as he holds her close with his chin resting on her head. “Arin? Yeah, he, uh, he and Mark went off to get lunch or something. I don't know, I begged off. Pretty sure he's gonna try to make his move.”  
  
She pauses, considers her thoughts for a moment. “Is that...okay?”  
  
“Dude, yeah, totally, why wouldn't it be?”  
  
She knows when Dan's lying if only because she can hear a lack of true sincerity in his tone. Everything sounds forced. She presses a small kiss to the center of his chest and sighs against the t-shirt. “I'm trying to figure that out.”  
  
“...Suzy?”  
  
“You're upset.” She looks up at him and frowns again. “You're upset and I don't know why.”  
  
When he breaks away from her and wanders away, rubbing the back of his neck, Suzy feels something inside of her deflate. “It's nothing,” he murmurs.  
  
“You keep saying that, but I think you're lying. No, I _know_ you are.” She wraps her arms around him from behind and nuzzles into the space between his shoulders. “What I don't understand is why you're scared to talk about it with me.”  
  
He breathes a bitter laugh. “It's not you.”  
  
“Then what is it?”  
  
“I'm just...it's...” He finally huffs and sits on the edge of the bed, looking her in the eye. “Okay, you're right, I'm scared, but not about you.”  
  
“About Arin?”  
  
“No, I just...I'm...” He touches his stomach. “I'm jealous, okay? I'm jealous as shit. That's how I am. That's how I've always been. And I-I don't know how to make that work in this relationship.”  
  
Okay, so apparently she was massively wrong. Suzy sits beside him and takes his hand, squeezing it. “So are you...feeling jealous about Arin right now? And Mark?”  
  
Danny closes his eyes with a sigh. “I...” Even rubs at his face. “That's just it, I'm not jealous of Mark like...taking Arin's attention or something, that's not it. It's more than that. It's...” She sees it all running across his face, one thought after the other, but she waits for him to come to the visible determination that it has to be said. “...Scuze, I'm super messed up right now, okay? This is new, it's all so new, and I love the both of you guys to death, but maybe now that I'm figuring out how being poly works I'm seeing other people that maybe I wanna be with too.”  
  
“And Mark is one of them.” It's not a question, not anymore.  
  
Dan nods. “Mark's the only one of them, really.”  
  
“And Arin's gonna be with him tonight and you wish that was you?”  
  
“Well, yeah, but Mark's monogamous, we all know that from Arin, right? From him talking about how he reacted to everything in the past, all their hang-outs and stuff? He's supportive as shit but he's monogamous and-”  
  
“And yet Arin's still with him tonight, and if he succeeds that means he's totally up for being with somebody who's poly at least for a little while, so...”  
  
Dan huffs. “Doesn't mean he wants something solid. And you and I both know I don't do casual. So I might've just fucked myself.”  
  
Suzy gently runs a hand over his cheek, holding his eyes. “Dan, I don't know if you know this, but you were monogamous for thirty-something years.” She arches her eyebrows. “I'm not trying to give you any false hope, but...just remember that people can _change._ And Mark adores you, you think I've missed that?”  
  
It's funny how quickly the deadpan expression crosses Danny's face. “You think he adores _me?_ You think he doesn't talk about you like literally all the time or hold the door for you or hold chairs out for you if we all go and eat or-”  
  
“Never mind that.” Yes, she's noticed, and no, she's not ready to think about that yet, not if her two lovers are all caught up in a tizzy with him already. “Listen. If you want him, and if things go well with Arin...just go get him, okay? Be brave. Try it. See what happens.”  
  
Dan looks reluctant – the guy's never been able to keep his thoughts off his face before – but he nuzzles into her neck anyway. “But it's scary. I could fuck up _so_ much shit.”  
  
“I know,” she murmurs as she smooths his hair and kisses his forehead. “That's what I meant by being brave.”  
  
  
~~  
  
Group Conversation: Arin (mobile), Suzy (mobile), Danny (mobile)  
  
 _October 20th, 2014 10:20pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
He just sent me a dick pic. I'm so in.  
  
 _October 20th, 2014 10:22pm_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
I thought you just wanted a one time thing  
  
 _October 20th, 2014 10:23pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
So I changed my mind? You're just jealous you don't get a dick pic  
  
 _October 20th, 2014 10:25pm_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
Omg so jealous right! When I get home tonight you'd better have deleted it.  
  
 _October 20th, 2014 10:28pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
Fuck no he's got a nice dick  
  
 _October 20th, 2014 11:02pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
What the fuck is Danny doing right now, I thought he'd eat this shit up?  
  
 _October 20th, 2014 11:05pm_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
He's getting dick pics of his own from Mark.  
  
 _October 20th, 2014 11:08pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
No way! You go Dan!  
  
 _October 20th, 2014 11:09pm_  
Callback Number: Arin (mobile)  
  
Get ones that aren't shitty so we can compare!  
  
 _October 20th, 2014 11:11pm_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
Omg  
  
  
~~  
  
  
He's just barely finished knocking on the door but Danny's already considering running the fuck away while he still can. He drags a hand through his hair as he paces on the welcome mat, but it's the buzzing of his phone in his pocket that startles him to a stop, and he turns it off without even looking at the alert before going right back to pacing.  
  
This is it. He's gotta find a graceful way to do this. He's cool, right? Suave. He has a band about dicks, for Christ's sake, he can surely find a nice, fluid way to get this night started.  
  
On second thought if he leaves right now he can probably still have time to get home before Suzy tells Arin what's happening and therefore save face and-  
  
“Dan?”  
  
He didn't even hear the fucking door open. Danny whirls around to see Mark's confused face, and just the sight of him makes Dan's heart start pounding so hard he thinks he's gonna have a stroke. “Hey!”  
  
“Everything okay, man?” A smile starts peeking through. “I mean, I'm always glad to see you, but normally there's some warning or-”  
  
“Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine.” He immediately grins back, and it probably looks a little excessive but hey, it's the best he can do for the moment. “Just wanted to stop by! Can I, uh, come in?”  
  
“Sure, yeah!” Mark steps back but Danny's already muscling his way forward, and he's overly aware of the breadth of Mark's chest under his plaid shirt, of how his arm feels like it explodes a little when he accidentally brushes against him. “What's up, dude?”  
  
“Nothing much. I just wanted to come by, see how you were doing, was in the neighborhood, you know. What're you up to?”  
  
Mark shuts the door and leans back against it with that bright smile and sparkling eyes and warm voice and whatever the fuck else and Dan thinks he's about to start sweating. “Was just about to do some recording, actually. Super behind on my filming today, but what can I do, right?” He chuckles and Danny laughs right along with him, but it's forced, and he's still fidgeting and even pacing a little, so when Mark's smile fades into concern and he starts to approach him Dan's both unsurprised and unprepared. “Seriously, you okay, Dan? You look a little...off. Did something happen? D'you just not wanna talk about it?”  
  
And the fact is that Mark is suddenly touching his arm gently and looking so caring and it's so fucking sweet and cute and irresistible, and if Danny was doubting how he felt for even one second it's all confirmed because his heart just wants to burst like it does whenever Suzy's worried about him or when Arin buys him something small but super awesome just because it made him think of him, and that's all probably why Dan just opens his mouth and says “I like you.”  
  
Mark's eyes widen behind his glasses, but before he can speak Dan is surging forward.  
  
“I like you a lot, man, like _super_ a lot, like I wanna just hang out with you all the time and record shit with you and have you collab on all my music and in all NSP's videos, and it's kind of fucking sad 'cuz there are whole nights where I can't get you off my mind, like, I'm thinking about you before I go to bed and then I dream about you too, which is so weird, I know, but then it's not just that, I just _look_ at you and start getting a fucking boner sometimes-” He pauses to breathe and laugh, but he can't stop because Mark's not looking weirded out, at least, just...just thoughtful. “-and I know that this is all probably really sudden and gross and I wish I could make myself stop talking right now, but the fact is that I just have this huge crush on you, and I've had this fucking thing since like a couple of months after we met and just didn't have a clue what it was until recently, and...and then you had a thing with Arin, and I got so pissed because I wanted it too, and fuck I'm probably super off base because you probably don't want a thing with anybody right now, but look, here I am, I'm here because you needed to know, and because I really wanna touch your schween, okay?”  
  
He probably would keep going, honestly, if Mark didn't suddenly reach other and press a palm to his mouth. And then he chuckles, shakes his head a little. “How long have you kept all that in? I mean, geez, man, that...that was like some supervillain exposition monologuing power there. I wish I'd fucking timed it.”  
  
As Mark lifts his palm Dan blinks. “I, uh. I'm talented, I guess?” Because is that all he fucking has to say after hearing that?  
  
Mark rubs the back of his neck, smiling up at him, clearly thinking, but Dan sucks at patience so he practically vibrates in place as he waits. Mark tilts his head down slightly, and the light in the room reflects off his glasses so Dan can't quite see where he's looking, but then he softly murmurs “So. Boner every time you look at me, huh?”  
  
Entirely accurate right now, actually, though it's more from nerves than anything. He gulps. “Yeah, that's, uh...that's weird, isn't it, like-”  
  
“Can I see?” he asks quietly.  
  
The words practically punch Dan in the face, and he exhales sharply, shooting out every bit of air in one smooth flow. “Shit.” He's making his way over to the couch before he can think. “I need to sit down, shit, all the blood just went straight fucking south.”  
  
Mark laughs again. He follows along like a puppy dog and plops down next to Danny on the couch, barely even hesitating before he reaches to grab a handful of his shirt, to tug him closer. “Can I say something weird too?”  
  
Dan nods, flicking his eyes over Mark's face, breath catching in his chest.  
  
“I...have had so many crisises about my sexuality over you.” He pauses. “Crisises? Crises?”  
  
“Crises,” Danny murmurs breathlessly because the depth of Mark's voice is working a spell on him.  
  
“Yeah...well, anyway. You're a big dick, because I sort of figured out a lot of shit by thinking about you at night. And in the shower. And during the day. And everywhere, really.” He bites his bottom lip through his smile, taking in every part of Dan that he can see. “And because you never even once made me think you were thinking the same about me. Because if you had, I would've been with you this weekend, not Arin.”  
  
Danny hesitates. “You...could be with us both?”  
  
“I've thought about that too.” He can barely hear Mark talk now, he's so soft-spoken. “And it's scary as shit, but I think...”  
  
“...think what?”  
  
“...that I may really be sort of caught up in the both of you?”  
  
Fuck, he's gonna melt through the couch, he just knows it. “Yeah?”  
  
“And I...shit, I don't think I can talk about it anymore right now, I'm gonna start shaking-”  
  
“It's cool, Mark, I get it, it's fucking scary.” He reaches on impulse to grab his hand and Mark doesn't hesitate, threads their fingers together with a quiet chuckle. “We can talk about it when you're ready, okay?”  
  
He nods. “Yeah.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
There's just a moment of silence before Mark clears his throat. “Can I ask you something, though?”  
  
“Yeah, shoot.”  
  
Mark locks eyes with him and licks his lips. “...can I kiss you?”  
  
He nods as fast as humanly possible. “Please.”  
  
When Mark gently touches their lips together there's only a second or two before Dan groans against him, presses forward, crawls into his lap and grabs handfuls of his shirt to ground him.  
  
He's flying, he thinks. He's got no fucking clue how to touch down, but for once...maybe that's completely okay.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 2:17am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
Hey Mark sorry again about calling but don't go to bed yet  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 2:19am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
You made me start thinking about FNAF again I'm not sleeping anytime soon  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 2:23am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
Yay! Okay well we have a big surprise for you to thank you for helping! :) Just let us finish recording!  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 2:25am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Okay sounds good  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 2:26am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
Love you Mark!  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 2:28am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Don't say that, my boyfriends will get jealous  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 2:29am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
>:)  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 2:30am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Okay I'm scared now what does that mean?  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 2:33am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
Lol nothing I just wanna say that this is all your boyfriends' fault mmkay?  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 2:35am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
What is?  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 2:40am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Suzy?  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 2:50am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Fuck  
  
  
~~  
  
  
It's going on 3:30am and Mark is still laying in bed staring up at the ceiling, absently rubbing one of his eyes. He was moreso joking when he told Suzy that the mere mention of Five Nights was gonna keep him up – being woken up suddenly by his phone ringing was something that shook him a bit and had ever since his dad got sick – but it's the fact that she asked him to stay up that keeps him awake, really.  
  
That's gross, isn't it? The fact that he'll drop everything just because a girl asks him to? It's not that weird, really, because it's Suzy, and she's the sort of woman that makes a person stand up and take notice and thank her for just a smile, but...but there's still the fact that she's the wife of one of his boyfriends and the girlfriend of the other and that Mark honestly doesn't have a claim on her.  
  
Would _like_ to have a claim on her. But doesn't. And doubts that she'd ever be interested in him in that way and is too scared to push his luck to find out. He's already gotten damn lucky with Arin and Dan, and just...there's no way it's worth trying for more if it's gonna be awkward as shit if she's not looking for anything else.  
  
 _That's enough being a sadsack for tonight,_ he thinks absently and sighs, running a hand through his hair. Yeah. He'll just lay here and wait.  
  
Even though he has no idea what he's waiting for, and that's just a little scary.  
  
Five more minutes pass before his phone vibrates, and he looks over before squinting in confusion and grabbing his glasses. Yep, that's definitely Suzy calling him at almost four in the morning. He remembers to be nervous again just before he answers. “...hello hello?”  
  
“Mark?” Suzy's voice is a little too perky for this time of night, he thinks, but he doesn't have a lot of time to wonder at how she maintains that level of energy because not even a second later there's a...weird sort of sound under it? And he's played enough horror games that he's instinctively a little nervous when things sound sort of – it happens again, and yeah, it definitely sounds like a quiet groan. “Hey Mark, glad you answered!”  
  
“No problem, anytime.”  
  
There's a low male voice, then, murmuring “Fuck...” It's definitely familiar.  
  
“Everything okay, Suzy?” Mark asks.  
  
“Yep, just peachy!” She giggles. “Y'know, just late night fun with your boyfriends.”  
  
Well, that explains it, then. He smiles softly, closes his eyes, can perfectly picture Arin and Danny and Suzy flopped on a couch playing some video game, Arin groaning a swear as Danny beats the shit out of him randomly. “Yeah? What're you guys playing?”  
  
“A little something I like to call Blow-Arin-And-I'll-Ride-Your-Face-If-You-Do-A-Good-Job-Dan.”  
  
Wait.  
  
“It's my favorite game,” Suzy murmurs mischievously.  
  
Wait, just...  
  
“Isn't that right, boys?”  
  
There's a slightly higher-pitched, more melodic groan – Dan, Mark realizes – and then definitely Arin moaning out a “God, fuck yes...”  
  
She's got it on speaker phone, Mark realizes, and he sits up on one of his elbows, staring vaguely at the wall with parted lips and a suddenly pounding heart. “Are you for real right now?”  
  
“Maybe. Why, you don't trust me?”  
  
“N-no, I just...” He doesn't even have the words right now. His mind's helpfully providing pictures, like a naked Arin laying back on his bed with his fingers buried in Danny's hair, gently coaxing him to take more and more of his shaft. Shit, that's hot. Mark swallows, closes his eyes to appreciate the image better. “...shit...”  
  
“How's it feel, babe?”  
  
Arin murmurs a nonsensical sound before speaking. “God, it's so fucking good, I-I...”  
  
“You like it when Danny's sucking you off, huh? You like fucking Dan's face with your cock?”  
  
“Mm-” Mark doesn't mean to groan, really, and he cuts it off as quick as he can, grabbing a handful of his sheet, holding his breath to try to stay silent so he can hear.  
  
Suzy giggles again and sighs contentedly. “You wish Mark was here, don't you? Wish he was here to see how fucking good Danny looks when he's taking every inch you've got...”  
  
“Hell yeah, I do,” Arin murmurs. “Goddamn, Mark, wanna see you here, wanna watch you jack off to this-”  
  
“Mm-mmm,” Suzy interrupts, “he wouldn't have the chance if he was here.”  
  
Mark gasps for air, collapses back against his sheets, feeling the hot blood rushing just under his skin. “Why's that?” he asks, voice rough.  
  
“'Cuz if you were here...and these boys were too busy for you?” Suzy asks, words slow and tinkly and deliberate. “I'd take you myself.”  
  
“Fuck.” The word gets pulled from Mark's mouth before he can stop it, and suddenly his mind's eye is filled with beautiful Suzy, gorgeous Suzy, flawless Suzy, her pale naked skin and the vivid marks of the beginnings of her tattoo tracing over her arm, her coy smirk as she pushes him back on the bed and hovers over him like the dark goddess she is. “Fuck, Suzy, I-”  
  
“Would you like that, Mark?” Her voice is putting him under a spell, he thinks, and he's so taken aback by it, so overcome by the fact that she...she wants him, or...? It's so beyond the realm of what's possible that he's got to be dreaming, that's all there is to it. “Like it if I got you all hot and hard and fucked the shit out of your cock? See if I could get you to moan louder than Arin?”  
  
“Fuck yes.” He's beyond caring about appearances, beyond holding things back, not if this is being held out to him on a silver platter. Nobody ever gets this lucky, not anymore. He wiggles until he's pulled his boxers down and spits in his palm, immediately wrapping his hand around his rapidly-hardening cock and tugging at it with a gasp. “Shit, I...”  
  
“Mm-hmm?” Suzy murmurs, and he can hear the goddamn smile on her face just like he can hear Arin swear again, can hear the sound of...is that Danny jacking himself off too?  
  
“...tell me more, please, just...”  
  
“Ooh, so polite...” There's a quiet slurping sound and a sharp cry from Arin, and Suzy laughs. “God, Mark, I'm fucking dripping all over the bed right now, just rubbing at my clit while I watch these boys go at it...you should see Dan, see how he's got Arin all wrecked right now.”  
  
“God, Dan, I-I'm gonna-”  
  
Mark's breath catches as he hears the rapid slick sound of Suzy's fingers working at herself, the questioning murmur from Danny, Arin's noises growing louder and more desperate. Shit, he can't stop working his own cock for a second, shifts to put his phone on speaker, to set it next to his ear as he reaches to play with his own balls as he pants.  
  
“C'mon, baby,” Suzy teases, “fucking come down his throat, make him swallow every little drop-”  
  
“Shit!” Arin almost screams out the word, and Suzy coos at him over his ecstasy. It's enough to make Mark's hips buck so he fucks into his own hand with a sharp moan of his own. And then there's panting and a quiet melodic laugh from Danny. “Holy shit...”  
  
“I wear you out, man?” Dan teases, but he barely gets the last word out before he grunts.  
  
“Put your tongue to good use, sweetie, c'mon,” Suzy murmurs, and then lets out a soft moan of her own. “God, just... _yes,_ oh my God, Danny, just like that...”  
  
Mark isn't expecting Arin's rough voice to sound then, Suzy giving a cry right under it. “You wish you were here, Mark?” he asks. “Wish you were playing with her tits like I am right now?”  
  
“Yeah...” That's all he can manage when he's working his hand as fast as he can, rolling his balls in his palm. “Wish I-I was sucking on them-”  
  
“Mmm, Mark...” Suzy's voice has never sounded sweeter.  
  
He feels more bold. Pants out his words almost desperately as he feels his body start to burn. “Wanna taste you all over, Suzy, wanna lick up your sweet pussy while Dan's fucking me from behind-”  
  
“Fuck yeah, Mark, keep going-”  
  
“-while Arin's sucking me off-”  
  
“Oh! Oh shit, Dan, right...oh my God, don't stop, please, just-”  
  
“-wanna worship you for fucking hours, Suzy, wanna...fuck, I'm gonna come...”  
  
“Fuck...fuckfuckfuck...!”  
  
“Don't fucking stop, Dan,” Arin growls, “I want you to lick up every goddamn drop-”  
  
“Shit!” Mark doesn't really know who shouts that – is it him, is it Suzy, is it both of them? – but he's bucking his hips and exploding with cries that are gonna wake every single neighbor he's got. He paints his stomach with white and works his cock until he's on the edge of pain from being so oversensitized, until he comes back to the moment and hears nothing but panting on the other side of the line.  
  
What do you even say after that? “...I...”  
  
“Come visit tomorrow, Mark,” Suzy says softly, and he can still hear that smile. “I'd like to see you put your money where your mouth is.”  
  
Holy shit.  
  
“Passing out now. Say bye, boys.”  
  
“Bye!” Arin and Danny sing out exhaustedly together, and before Mark can reply the line goes dead.  
  
...holy. Fucking. Shit.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:21am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
So does this mean we can all go out together?  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:22am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
Is this you asking me out?  
  
 _November 12th 2014 4:24am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Yeah I guess it is.  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:25am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
You're asking me out through a text message?  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:30am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
(1/2) Look Suzy I'll be real I had a thing for you way before I liked Arin or Danny and always thought you just sort of tolerated me  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:30am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
(2 /2) and right now I can't be arsed to be too nervous to tell you because I'm sort of a boneless heap cus I just came harder than I ever have  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:31am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
So yeah...I don't wanna let another minute go by before I know if you wanna be with me  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:32am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Because you're perfect. You're fucking amazing and beautiful and funny and I really wanna see where we can go  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:33am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Where ALL of us can go, all four of us  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:35am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
So...do you think you might wanna try it?  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:37am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
:) You big nerd haha! Yeah. Let's try it. :)  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:38am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
Omg I am so fucking happy right now. It's almost 5am and I am so fucking happy wtf  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:40am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
Me too! Lol the boys are mad that you keep texting me and the phone keeps lighting up, they say shut up. :)  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:42am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
Wanna help me team up on them tomorrow and teach them a lesson? ;)  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:43am_  
Callback Number: Mark (mobile)  
  
You're the boss. :)  
  
 _November 12th, 2014 4:45am_  
Callback Number: Suzy (mobile)  
  
Lol we're all gonna get along just fine. >:)


End file.
